The key development in communication technology has been the transfer from wired to wireless communication. In the field of wireless communication, the signal propagates through the air in the form of an electromagnetic wave, where the bridge of the signals between the wireless device and the air is an antenna.
Because the operation frequency of the DTV is between 470 MHz to 870 MHz, the conventional DTV antenna is usually attached to the exterior of the device. A variety of problems are inherent to this arrangement, however. For example, external forces easily damage such an antenna, the overhead of the circuit design is increased and the device is harder to carry. For these reasons, the external antenna is increasingly unsuited for use in advanced wireless communication devices.
Therefore, it is apparent that the DTV antenna built in portable devices will be a mainstream trend in the communications field.